The Wolf and the Girl
by kanesa
Summary: Kagome's older sister travels to the Feudal Era with her, and meets Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe. [Kouga X OC pairing]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: She's Home!**

The door bell rang for a second time. Kagome leapt out of her room, sliding across her wood paneled floor in only her socks, "I can't believe it! She's home! She's home! She's home!" Souta ran behind her, slipping now and then. They both laughed, as the doorbell rang for a third time. Kagome slid to a halt at the door, fluffed her hair and straightened her blouse and skirt, and swung the door open. Kagome and Souta stood, speechless for a moment, staring at the person in their doorway.

It was a young woman, a year or two older than Kagome. She smiled, her hair exactly like Kagome's, with a camouflage bandana wrapped around her forehead. She wore a white wife beater, and tight blue jeans. Three inches of mid drift was exposed on her flat stomach. She held a gym bag over her right shoulder and large wooden staff in her right hand, and large wheeled suitcase with the handle sticking out, and carried a large trophy, almost half her size, in her left hand. She held up her right hand, holding the staff. She held up two fingers, "Hey" she said simply, smiling.

Kagome and Souta stared for a minute, beaming. Then, the two threw themselves at the girl, hugging her tightly and laughing. This girl was Kagome and Souta's older sister, Kanesa. She was seventeen, and for the past five months, she was away in the United States, competing in a World Wide Martial Arts Tournament. Kanesa was a strong girl, and had been studying Martial Arts ever since she was three. This tournament was the biggest thing that had ever happened to her. She had competed in Japanese National Championships, and won many of them. The furthest she had traveled for a tournament before her trip to the United States, was to Beijing, for the Asian Martial Arts Tournament. But this trip cost a lot of money, and due to the Higurashi's finances, they could only afford Kanesa's plane ticket, hotel, and admission fee to enter the tournament.

Kanesa laughed as Kagome and Souta released Kanesa "Geez guys, you almost made me drop my trophy!"

"Sorry Kanesa, we're just so happy that you're finally home!" Souta said, grabbing her leg.

Their mother and grandfather soon entered the doorway, and saw Kanesa. Their mother hugged her tightly around her neck, "Oh! My little Kanesa! You're finally home! Thank goodness! We missed you terribly!"

Kanesa placed her trophy and gym bag down and hugged her mother back. After her mother released her, grandfather hugged her tightly, "We're so glad you're finally home dear!" he said.

Their mother picked up the trophy, as Souta grabbed Kanesa's gym bag, under-estimating it's weight, and put the strap over his shoulder; the bag still dragged on the floor. "My Kanesa, this is the biggest trophy you've won, we'll need to make more room in your trophy case for this one!" she laughed.

Everyone helped gather Kanesa's things and helped her unpack. Afterwards, while their mother cooked lunch, Kanesa showered, and returned to the living room. It was far too early change into pajamas, it was only a little past noon.

After the whole family ate lunch, they returned to the living room, and talked about Kanesa's experience in the United States. She had toured though New York City, and saw all the sights. The tournament was held in Washington D.C. so she saw the sights there too. Kanesa had made it to the semifinals of the tournament. She was in the top ranking with only three other competitors, all boys. One was from Brazil, one was from Japan, and the other was from Thailand. She had lost to the boy from Brazil, with his technique of Capoeira, Brazilian dance fighting.

After they talked about Kanesa's trip, she wanted to know what had been happening with her family. Her grandfather talked about the stability of the shrine and how he was happy that Kanesa was home, so she could help lifting the heavy things that grandfather couldn't lift. Their mother talked about Souta's desire to learn karate and how he had just started at a dojo in town. Kagome was so excited, she barely spoke, except for the occasional 'Yes' or "Okay.'

But due to her excitement, Kagome completely forgot about the most exciting thing that had happened to any of them. But Kanesa would find out herself, all in a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Feudal Era**

Kanesa had gone into her room, sitting cross-legged in her arm chair next to her window, looking out to the courtyard of the shrine. She watched grandfather sweeping the steps of the main temple. Her door creaked open a bit, and the family cat, Buyo walked inside and jumped into Kanesa's lap."Hey there Buyo," she said, as she stroked the cat's head as he purred, "I've missed you too.'

She continued to scratch behind Buyo's ears when the door opened; Kagome walked inside. The sisters smiled at each other, as Kagome made her way over to the large shelf of trophies across the room from Kanesa. The shelf was full of trophies of all shapes and sizes, some as big as your hand, and others, half your size. Kagome placed her hand on one of the larger ones and looked back at Kanesa ans Buyo. "We're all so happy you're home" she said.

"It's good to be home" Kanesa said.

Kagome sat on the desk next to the shelf. Kanesa looked down at Buyo again, and back to Kagome, smiling. But her smile faded a bit, "Kagome, what's in your pocket?" she asked.

Kagome was puzzled, "What?"

"There's something in your pocket, it's got a pink-ish glow to it" she said, pointing to Kagome's pocket.

Kagome looked down at her pocket, and back at her sister. She had been so excited about her older sister's homecoming, she had completely forgotten to mention her journeys to Feudal Japan, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and the others. But what surprised her most was that Kanesa was able to see the Shikon Jewel Shards that Kagome had in her pocket. _'Kanesa can see the shine from the Jewel Shards… does that mean she can sense them too?'_ Kagome though to herself. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small vile that held her three fragments of the Shikon Jewel. She held them up so she and Kanesa could see them. Kanesa stared at them, her eyes open wide, "Wow, those are beautiful… did grandfather give them to you?"

"These are fragments of the Shikon no Tama… The Jewel of Four Souls" Kagome explained.

"Shikon… no Tama? Wait a minute… isn't that that jewel grandfather always talks about?" Kanesa asked.

"Yes, but all this time we thought grandfather was just rambling, he was really telling the truth! The Shikon jewel is real! I've seen it when it was whole; these are just fragments of it. You see, I've gone through a lot more then I've been able to say."

Kanesa cocked a confused eyebrow. Kagome knew she would only sound crazy if she tried to explain; if only she could show Kanesa. Then, she thought of something, _'Wait a minute! If Kanesa can see and sense the Jewel Shards, maybe she can go into the Feudal Era with me!' _

Kanesa jumped of the desk, grabbed her sister's wrist, and ran her out of her room. They ran through the house and past the kitchen. Their mother saw them run by, "Girls! Where are you going?" she shouted.

"We're going to the other side mom, don't wait up for us, I don't know how long we're going to be!" Kagome shouted back.

They ran through the courtyard of the shrine, "Wait… hold on Kagome! Where are we going? What's 'the other side'?" Kanesa shouted.

They continued to run, until they were at the doors of the ancient well, the Bone-eater's well. Kagome slid the door open, and the two sisters walked inside. Kanesa looked around, "Wow, I haven't been in here since we used to play hide and seek in here. Why are we her Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome simply smiled, as she climbed up to the rim of the well. She pulled Kanesa up with her, as they both looked down into the well. Kagome grabbed her sister's hand with her left hand, and held onto the jewel shards with her right. "Ready?" kagome asked, smiling.

But before Kanesa could say anything to object, they were both falling down the well. "Kagome, what are you thinking? Have you gone crazy?" she shouted.

But before long, the girls were surrounded by a mystic blue aura. Then, as if nothing had happened, they landed gently on their feet. Kanesa was baffled; what had just happened? Kagome released her sister's hand and climbed up a near-by latter. When Kagome was halfway up the latter, she looked back down; Kanesa was still on the well's floor.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" she shouted.

"An explaination!" Kanesa shouted back.

Kagome smiled, "I'll explain everything once we're out of here."

Kanesa scratched her head, and followed her sister up the latter. Kagome was sitting on the rim of the well by the time Kanesa had reached the top. Kagome smiled as she watched Kanesa's reaction to her new surroundings; it reminded her of herself when she first came to this time. Kagome helped Kanesa out of the well, and before kanesa could ask a question, a shout came from across the field.

"Hello child! Ye have returned!"

Kagome smiled and waved, "Hello Kaede!" she said, grabbed her sister's hand, and they both ran over to where the voice came from. The voice came from a very old woman. She had gray/brown hair, wore one of the priestess robes that Kanesa had read about in school, and an eye patch.

The old woman looked up at Kanesa, "Ah child, ye have brought a friend?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, "Kaede, this is my older sister, Kanesa. She's able to see the jewel shards just like me. That's how she was able to come to this time with me."

"Ah, I see, so ye, child, kanesa, have the same powers as Kagome, and my sister, Kikyo." Kaede said.

Kanesa nodded, "Sure, but first, can you guys answer a few questions for me? Where are we? Who's Kikyo? What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Kaede and Kagome to turns telling Kanesa the entire story, Kikyo's powers, and how Kanesa might very well be a reincarnation of Kikyo, just like Kagome. They told them about how the Jewel had come back into power, and how it was shattered. Kagome also talked about Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who they were, and what they were. After a while, Kanesa was sitting and leaning on the well's side, mulling over everything she'd heard.

"Wow… you really have led a pretty exciting life while I was gone" she said.

Kagome sat next to her, smiling. But, another voice came from across the field again. "Kagome, are you back yet?" the voice shouted.

Kagome stood up and waved, laughing. Kanesa stood up next to her to see who was shouting; she gasped when she saw who was coming her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Newest member**

Four people walked towards Kanesa, Kagome and Kaede; two men, one woman and a child. One of the men had black hair, tied back in a small pony tail, and was dressed in dark blue and purple robes, a purple cloth and beads wrapped around his right hand, and carrying a golden staff with ringlets on the top. The other man had long silver hair with two dog ears poking out on top. He was dressed in a red clothes and a sword was tied to his hip. The woman had long black hair and was dressed in a white top and a long green skirt; she also carried an enormous boomerang on her back. There was a small child on her shoulder. He had orange hair and small pointed ears.

They all walked over to the three near the well. "Nice to see you again Kagome, we missed you" the woman said, smiling. The child jumped from her shoulder to Kagome's arms.

The silver-haired man looked over at Kanesa. He had a stern look on his face, and his arms were crossed, "Hey, Kagome, who's this? She looks kinda like you… smells like you too"

Kanesa stood by her sister's side, "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my older sister, Kanesa. We found out that she has powers just like mine, so she can travel in-between my world and this one"

Kanesa rubbed her upper arm, shy and nervously, "N-nice to meet you all" she muttered.

Kagome put her arm around her, "Kanesa, these are my friends I told you about, those two over there, that's Miroku the monk, and Sango the demon slayer" They smiled, and waved.

"And this one," Kagome said, pointing to the silver-haired man, "is Inuyasha, the half-demon I told you about"

Kanesa looked at her sister, then stared at Inuyasha, and walked up to him, staring at his head. Inuyasha got nervous, "What? What's the matter?" he asked wearily.

Kanesa grabbed his ears and rubbed them, "These things are adorable! Are they real?" she laughed.

The others laughed as well as Inuyasha pulled his head away from Kanesa, rubbing his ears, "Yes, they're real"

The young boy jumped from Kagome's arms to Kanesa's shoulder, "And my name's Shippo!" he shouted. Kanesa smiled, rubbing his orange head.

"Kagome told me all about you, you're so adorable!" she said. Shippo smiled.

Miroku smiled, "My, my Kagome, beauty must run in your family!" he said as he stepped up to Kanesa, grabbed her hand and put his face right up to hers.

"Please, Ms. Kanesa, woul you do me the honor, of bearing my children?" he asked.

Kanesa froze, half smiling, half mortified. Luckily, Sango saved her, by banging the monk's head with her boomerang. Shippo crawled down to Kanesa's ear as Miroku released her hand, "No offense Kanesa, but Miroku does that to every pretty girl he sees"

Kanesa laughed, "I know, Kagome warned me that he might do that, but I didn't think he'd do it two seconds after I met him!" she laughed.

Inuyasha grunted as he leaned next to a nearby tree, "That lecherous monk will never learn"

They all returned to the village and sat in Kaede's hut. Kanesa looked around at the group, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you all traveling together, besides the fact that you're all looking for the jewel shards?"

Everyone got a solemn face. Sango closed her eyes, and Miroku grabbed his wrist of his clothed hand. "We're after a demon, an evil demon named Naraku" Inuyasha said finally.

They all talked about who Naraku was, and how he had ruined each of their lives: Miroku's entire family of men cursed with the wind tunnel that would eventually bring about his own death, Sango's entire village was killed and that Naraku was controlling her younger brother, Kohaku, and Inuyasha's life was ruined because of Naraku's shape shifting, and taking the form of Kikyo, and turning himself and Kikyo against each other; two people who cared deeply for one another.

After what she had heard, Kanesa couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, "That heartless bastard!" she shouted.

Everyone looked up at her. She looked back at them, "Please, I can help you guys! I can help you beat that bastard!"

Inuyasha grunted again, "Thanks for the offer, but this is serious stuff, I'm not sure you could be of any help"

Kagome stood up to join her sister at her side, "No, Inuyasha, my sister can really help up!" She's the fourth best fighter in my world. She's a ninth degree black belt, and can kick some major butt!"

Inuyasha looked up at Kanesa, then grunted again, standing up, "All right, get your things, we're leaving today"

Kagome and Kanesa jumped in the air. Shippo and Sango joined them, shouted for joy, smiling and laughing. Miroku stood walked over to Inuyasha, "Don't get me wrong Inuyasha, I'm over-ecstatic that Kanesa will be joining us, but are you sure that she can help?"

Inuyasha looked over at him, "Well, she can sense the jewel shards, she probably has Kagome's other powers too, and one more person helping wouldn't hurt"

Kanesa and Kagome returned to their world to get Kanesa her things, her staff, some more medical supplies and some food. They told their mother where she was going, and because she was so used to Kagome going, she was more at ease, knowing her big sister would be there to protect her.

They started out on their jouney. Sango, Kagome and Shippo rode on Kirara, as Miroku and Inuyasha ran in front of them. Inuyasha knew right away that he had made a good decision letting Kanesa join them; her speed was proof enough, she was able to keep up with Inuyasha and Miroku as they ran. They encountered weak demons on their way, and Kanesa was able to hold her own.

After about two hours into their journey when they took a break. The stopped at a stream, built a fire and caught some fish. Kanesa wandered over to the stream, cupped her hands into the water, and splashed her face; Kagome joined her. She knelt at her side, "How are you liking it so far?" she asked,

Kanesa smiled at her, "It's amazing! To think, you've actually been living a more exciting life than me, Miss Goody-too-shoes"

The sisters laughed, but a feeling they both had made them stop suddenly. They both stood up and looked around. The others around the fire noticed the girls' sudden upstart, "What's the matter girls?" Miroku asked.

The sisters looked at each other, "You feel that?" Kanesa asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it's not too far away"

"What is it?" Sango asked, as she and Miroku stood, readying their weapons.

Kanesa looked over at them, "We feel some jewel shards coming this way, coming in fast too"

Inuyasha merely grunted, and laid down, resting his head in his hands, "Didn't have to tell me twice, I could smell that idiot coming a mile away"

Sango and Miroku sighed and sat back down. Kagome sighed, and buried her face in her hand. Kanesa looked at them, "Wait, shouldn't we be worried? Jewel Shards are coming our way!"

Kagome looked at Kanesa, "I forgot to tell you about another friend of mine"

The earth started to quake slightly, and a quick breeze picked up. All of a sudden, a small tornado busted through the trees. Kanesa and the others shielded their faces as the dirt cleared. Kanesa coughed, and looked to see what had caused the tornado. She gasped, and a slight blush rose to her cheeks when she saw what, or to be more precise, _who_ was standing in the debris of the tornado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Kouga's crush**

There, standing in the debris, was a young man. He appeared no older than Kanesa. He had long, flowing black hair, held up in a high ponytail, with a brown fur pelt wrapped around his head. He wore a short brown pelt, black armor, fur on his shoulders, a fur pelt wrapped around his waist, a sword resting on his hip, fur around his shins and a brown tail hanging behind him. He had beautiful blue eyes, and was smiling, showing his fangs. He rested his hand on his hip and walked over to Kagome, but Inuyasha stopped him before he got any further.

"You stupid idiot, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Shut up dog-face, I came here to see Kagome, I…" But before he finished his sentence, he sniffed.

The young man raised his head up and sniffed the air. He closed his eyes, and started wandering closer to Kanesa. His eyes were still closed as he came face to face with Kanesa. He sniffed her cheek, her neck, and bent over, and sniffed her breasts. Kanesa face flushed, and she whacked the young man in the back of the head.

He grabbed his head with both hands, and lifted himself up, "God dammit! That hurt you little… "But he stopped himself when he saw who he was looking at.

The young man stared at Kanesa for a bit, still holding his head with one hand. Kanesa stared back at him, holding her right arm with her left. She blushed; those eyes of his made her feel nervous, yet calm and relaxed at the same time.

They continue to stare at each other, until Kagome broke the silence between them. "Kouga, you haven't met my sister yet! Kouga, this is my older sister Kanesa; Kanesa, this is Kouga."

Kanesa stretched out a shy hand, "Nice to meet you" she murmured.

Kouga grasped it gently, and kissed the back of it, "The pleasure's all mine" he said; Kanesa smiled, and blushed more.

Kouga stepped right by Kagome, and stood closer to Kanesa. "You're Kagome's older sister? I know it's not polite to ask a woman of her age, but I'm about seventeen."

Kanesa nodded, "So am I"

Kanesa became a little less shy, and walked behind Kouga, "Needless to say, you're a demon, right?" she said, gently grabbing Kouga's tail.

Kouga grinned, "Yes, I'm a…"

But before he could finish, a shout came from the forest where Kouga had just emerged. "Kouga!" the shouted echoed. Two men and a small pack of wolves emerged slowly from the trees. The two men stopped, resting their hands on their knees. One had a white mo-hawk, that other had white hair with black in the middle.

Kouga frowned, put his hands on his hips, and walked up to them, "Ginta, Hakaku, where've you two been?"

"Kouga… we've… we've been trying to keep up with you!" Ginta said, gasping for breath.

Kanesa looked over Kouga's shoulders and saw the pack of wolves in front of them. The squealed excitedly, and ran over to them, right in the middle of them. She knelt down and patted their heads and scratched behind their ears. The wolves seemed to like it, pushing each other out of the way to get closer to Kanesa.

Kouga saw how excited she was about the wolves, and joined her at her side; another wolf rubbed against Kouga's arm. "You like wolves, do you?" he asked.

Kanesa smiled at him, "Yes! They're my favorite animal. I've loved them ever since I was a kid."

Kouga smiled, "Well, I'm a wolf too, kinda. I'm a wolf demon"

Kanesa giggled, "You didn't have to tell me that, I kind of figured that out. Those jewel shards in your legs help you run so fast."

Kouga blinked hard, _'This girl… she can sense jewel shards too?'_

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, watching as Kouga and Kanesa started to get to know each other. To Inuyasha, it seemed that Kouga was getting closer and closer to her; almost to the point where he could whisper in her ear. Kagome smiled, "Well, I'm happy to see that Kouga and Kanesa are getting along nicely"

Inuyasha grunted under his breath, _'Hm, maybe a little too well'_

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood behind Inuyasha and Kagome, whispering to each other. "Kouga and Kanesa seem to be getting along nicely" Sango said.

"Yes, maybe Kouga's developed feelings for Kanesa? But so quickly?" Miroku stated.

"Well, there's also Kagome and Ayame to consider. Ayame loves Kouga and Kouga loves Kagome" Shippo pointed out.

After a few minutes, Kouga and Kanesa stood up. They were both smiling. Inuyasha saw it as a little weird; he'd never seen Kouga smile like that before, not even when he was with Kagome. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, so close, you couldn't see their fingers entwined with each other's behind their backs. "So, Kouga and I have been talking; do you guys mind if I go over to Kouga's den for tonight? I want to see his wolves" Kanesa asked Kagome.

Kagome blinked, looked at Inuyasha, and stared back at her sister. "Um, I guess its okay…"

Kanesa squealed, and Kouga drew her into his arms, "Thanks sissy, you're the best!"

Kouga waved good-bye to them all and dashed off into the forest where he had just emerged, "Don't worry Kagome! I'll bring her back tomorrow!"

Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other, moaned, and slowly ran after Kouga, followed by the rest of the wolves. "Good-bye Kagome!" Hakaku shouted back to Kagome.

Miroku looked at Sango, "Hm, that's the first time Kouga's been with Kagome, and didn't really tell her how much he loved her…"

Shippo stared at the trees where Kouga and Kanesa had just left, _'I knew he had a crush on her! Right from the minute he saw her! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The Ogre**

Kanesa laughed, as Kouga ran her through the forest in his tornado. She wrapped her arms tighter around Kouga's neck as he jumped from the ground into the trees, ricocheting from branch to branch.

"You may be Kagome's sister, but you're nothing like her. She hates it whenever I carry her and run this fast" Kouga smiled.

Kanesa looked at him, "How could she hate it? This is great! Kagome's never been quite the thrill-seeker" she said.

After about half and hour of running, Kouga decided it was time for a break, and rested near a small lake. He placed Kanesa down softly, and walked over to the lake. He knelt down, cupped his hands into the water, drank one handful, and splashing another in his face. Kanesa joined him at his side, and took a drink. Kouga glanced over at her and smiled. He dipped his hand into the lake again, and splashed Kanesa. She laughed, and splashed Kouga back. They continued their little fight, until Kanesa got up and ran into the forest. Kouga ran after her.

She stopped every now and then to let Kouga catch up to her. But one moment, when she stopped, she didn't see Kouga behind her. She looked around, having no idea where he was. Suddenly, Kouga came up from behind her, and gently took her into his arms, giving her a gentle bear hug from behind. She laughed some more as Kouga lifted her up and walked around with her. He released her finally, and she stumbled around, falling into Kouga's arms. He looked at her, smiling; she looked back at him. They looked into each other's eyes for a long while. But suddenly, Kouga sniffed; his eyes to the trees.

"What is it?" Kanesa asked.

But her question was quickly answered. There was an explosion from the trees behind them. Kouga grabbed Kanesa into his arms, and jumped to the safety of a nearby tree branch. He put her down, and looked to see what had caused the explosion, taking a protective step in front of Kanesa. A large, green ogre with beaming red eyes stared at them. Kanesa grabbed Kouga's arm from behind him, "What in the world is that?" she asked, frightened. She hadn't encountered a demon like this while with Inuyasha.

Kouga glared at it, "It's a forest demon."

The ogre stared back at Kouga; it narrowed its eyes, "You, wolf, you have jewel shards, give them to me!" it shouted.

"Keh! In your dreams ugly!" Kouga shouted back.

The ogre roared, heaving its massive hand towards Kouga. He kicked the massive hand, and leapt from the tree branch towards the ogre. He did a front flip in the air, and kicked the ogre square in between its eyes. He jumped off the ogre's head, and kicked it in the middle of its chest. Kouga jumped to the forest floor, looking up at the ogre. It stood, motionless, and fell face first to the floor, in front of Kouga. Kanesa clapped her hands, and jumped up and down on the tree branch, "Yay Kouga!"

Kouga looked back at her, smiling. But he stopped, noticing a bright light shining from the ogre. Kouga looked back at it, his eyes widened, "Oh no!"

The demon exploded, sending its remnants everywhere. Kouga leapt to Kanesa and wrapped his arms around her, blocking her from the explosion. He wasn't quick enough to jump to another safe place. The force of the explosion sent the two flying. Kouga landed on his back on the forest floor, and slid for a good five feet. After they had stopped, Kouga rolled over, so Kanesa was underneath him. Kouga lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, looking back at where the demon once lay; there was now a huge crater.

"What just happened?" Kanesa asked, sitting herself up and wrapping her arms securely around Kouga's neck, still underneath Kouga.

"Forest demons explode after they're killed. It's almost like a last attack before they die. Awful creatures they are…"

Kouga looked back at Kanesa, to make sure she was all right, but his face was inches from hers when he turned to face her. Her arms were still firmly around his neck. He stared at her, and she stared back. Kouga's looked deeply into her bright brown eyes. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't look away from. They made him feel comfortable, safe and secure. Kanesa looked into his deep blue eyes again, like when she had first met him. But instead of feeling nervous, she felt safe, and comfortable. She smiled. She pulled Kouga to her, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she said softly into his ear.

Kouga smiled, and sat down, taking Kanesa into his arms. He embraced her tightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and her waist. She pulled herself back and looked back into his eyes, their arms still wrapped around each others. Kouga couldn't restrain himself. He pushed himself forward to kiss her. She stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. Kouga looked at her finger, then at her.

"Not here" she said softly.

Koura smiled, picker her up gently, and sped off towards his den. Ginta and Hakaku had just caught up when Kouga ran off. They moaned, gasping for breath. They looked over and saw the huge crater the ogre had made. They looked at each other, "What just happened here?"

Kouga slowed down as they neared the lake. Still carrying Kanesa in his arms, he walked over the the waterfall, and slipped in behind it into a large den. He placed her down gently, still holding onto her waist, she smiled at him.

They walked into the den, and the other wolves and wolf demons eyed Kanesa as they walked deeper into the den.

"Who's that girl? That's not Kagome" one demon asked.

"I don't know, but she has a similar scent as Kagome" said another.

Kouga and Kanesa reached the very end of the den. There was a hay shawl hanging from a large hole in the den's wall; it acted as a door. Kouga looked at Kanesa, grinning, and nodded his head towards the hay shawl. She smiled, tapped his nose with the tip of her index finger and walked towards the shawl. Before she walked inside, she smiled at Kouga, and closed the shawl. Kouga grinned, licking his fangs.

Before he followed Kanesa, Ginta and Hakaku slumped behind him. He looked down at them, not saying anything. Ginta looked up at him, "Kouga… what… why is Kanesa going into your den?" he asked.

Kouga looked back at the shawl and then back at Ginta and Hakaku, "Kanesa and I are turning in for the night. I want no disturbances tonight. Do you both understand me?" he ordered.

Ginta and Hakaku stood straight up and saluted, "Yes sir!" they shouted.

"Tell the rest of the pack as well" he ordered again, and walked inside.

Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other, and back at Kouga's shawl.

Kouga found Kanesa wandering around his den. It was almost the size of a modern day classroom; about a quarter size of the entire den. Kanesa didn't see or hear Kouga walk in. She walked around lightly; her hands stretched down behind her back, her fingers entwined with themselves. She walked out to a small cliff at the end of the den. She looked out at the forest underneath her and ahead of her. A small river broke through the middle of the green trees. She saw a flock of birds fly out of the tree tops.

Kouga slowly crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him. Kanesa smiled, holding Kouga's hand with her left, and rested her right hand on his cheek, rubbing it.

"It's so beautiful here Kouga. I can't believe it" she said softly.

"I know, but it's much more beautiful with you here" he whispered into her ear.

She giggled, and turned herself around to face him. Kouga looked down at her, resting his hands on the small of her back. She rested her hands on his chest. The moon was above them, casting a soft white light onto them. Kanesa raised herself to Kouga's face, resting her cheek on his. Kouga closed his eyes, and pulled Kanesa closer.

Kanesa pulled herself down again and looked at Kouga, "I'm a bit tired. I think I have to go to sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open" she said sleepily.

Kouga nodded, and walked her back inside. He pointed out a large mat of hay and wolf pelts near another large hole in the wall of the den. It was like a window.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I can set up one of my own in another den" he offered.

Kanesa tried to turn down the offer, saying that Kouga deserved to sleep in his own bed, but Kouga refused, insisting that Kanesa sleep in a comfortable bed. Finally, she agreed.

Before Kouga left her for the night, Kanesa hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Good night Kouga. Thank you for everything."

Kouga blushed a bit, bade her good night, and left. Kanesa wandered over to the bed. She removed her shoes, and crawled under the wolf pelts. They were surprisingly comfortable. They were warm and soft. She pulled the pelts up over her shoulders, underneath her nose. She sniffed it, it held Kouga's scent. She smiled, closing her eyes slowly. She thought about Kouga, before she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Wounds of the Wind**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GO BACK TO CHAPTER 5! SOMETHING NEW WAS ADDED, SO READ THE END OF THAT BEFORE THIS ONE!**

The sun shined brightly through the small hole in the den's wall. It hit Kanesa's face softly. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, blinking a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light. She sat up, and stretched; that was one of the best nights of sleep Kanesa had ever had. The sun felt good on her cold skin. She yawned and looked around the den. She gasped when she saw two wolves asleep in front of the hay shawl. She moved herself as close to the wall as possible. Even though wolves were her favorite animals, she knew they were known to be hostile. One of them opened its eyes slowly, and looked over at Kanesa. The other did the same. She gulped as the two wolves stood up. But she felt better when she saw that they didn't look like they would attack. They walked over to her and rubbed against her arms and legs. She let out a sigh of relief as she scratched behind their ears.

The hay shawl was pulled aside, and Kouga poked his head in the den. He smiled when he saw Kanesa was up, "Good morning" he said, walking inside.

Kanesa smiled as Kouga sat down beside her. She blushed a bit; Kouga's hair was down and he was only wearing his fur pelt and no upper armor. "I was a bit surprised when I saw the wolves this morning" she said.

Kouga laughed silently, "Well, I didn't want to send them in before you fell asleep; I thought they might frighten you. So I sent them inside after you fell asleep, to protect you. I didn't want anything happening to you"

Kanesa smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder as she continued petting the wolves. After a little while, Kouga said something to his wolves, and they exited. Kouga and Kanesa sat together for a little while. Kouga looked down at Kanesa, "You look very nice in the morning" he said.

Kanesa blushed, "No I don't" she giggled.

Kouga smiled, looking into her eyes. She looked into his. Kouga leaned in slowly, hoping for a kiss. And this time, Kanesa was willing. Kanesa turned her head a bit, leaning in as well.

Their lips were mere millimeters away from each others, when a shout interrupted them, "KOUGA!"

Kouga and Kanesa looked at the hay shawl. A wolf demon pulled the shawl away, staring at Kouga, "Kouga! There's an emergency! We need you now!"

Kouga looked at the demon, then at Kanesa as he got up and ran out. Kanesa got up slowly and ran after him. She ran through the den and saw Kouga standing in the middle of a large crowd. She made her way to him, and looked at him. He was looking down. She looked down too, and gasped.

To wolf demons were very badly wounded, lying on wooden stretchers. They had deep gashes all over their bodies and were bleeding profusely. Kanesa covered her mouth and looked away, leaning on Kouga. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest, looking away from the bodies. Kouga looked at the bodies one last time, "What in the hell happened here?" he yelled at the other demons.

"They were out looking for food, when they were attacked!" one demon said.

"Who did this to them?" Kouga shouted.

"It was that woman… with the feathers, and the fan…"

Kouga's eyes widened as he looked at the bodies again, "Kagura"

The other demons shuttered. Kanesa lifted her head from Kouga's chest, but still remained close to him. She looked around at the other demons, they seemed worried and nervous. "Oh man… that name still gives me chills down my spine"

"Kagura?" she asked, looking up at Kouga.

He looked at her, "Yes, she's Naraku's servant. She uses the wind as a weapon. She's a monster, and I'll destroy her."

He squeezed Kanesa, released her and headed back to his den. Kanesa looked at the bodies again, and then followed after Kouga. When she entered the den, Kouga was putting up his hair and tucking his sword into his pelt. He had already put on his upper armor and shoulder pads. Kanesa gasped, and ran over to him.

"Kouga, you're not seriously going to go after whatever did that by yourself, are you?" she asked, worried.

Kouga looked at her, sadly and closed his eyes, "I have to, she killed many of my comrades, and I have to get revenge"

Kanesa shook her head slightly, "No…" she whispered. She lowered her head slowly and raised her shoulders. She whimpered a couple of times, "I don't want you to go…"

Kouga stepped closer to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't have to look at her face, he could smell it; Kanesa was crying. He placed his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. Tears streamed down her face. Kouga sighed and grabbed her into his arms. He squeezed her tightly, stroking her head. "Don't you worry… I'll come back to you… don't worry"

He bent himself down to look at her face again. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He placed his hand on her cheek and walked out. Kanesa stood alone in to the den for a moment. She dried her tears and ran out the shawl. But by the time she made it to the den, but Kouga was already gone; the rest of the tribe was looking out the den's opening. Kanesa stared at them all, "He's gone?" she asked. The tribe looked at her, some nodded. She looked at them all, silent for a while, "Well? Aren't you guys going to help him?"

"Well, Kouga said that he wanted to go alone. This is his battle" one demon said.

Kanesa frowned, "Fine then, I'll go get him back myself!" and she ran towards the exit.

Two demons stopped her before she got out, "And he gave specific order to make sure you stayed here and remained safe."

Kanesa looked at the two demons, then at the rest of the tribe behind her. "So that's it then? You're going to just stand here and let your leader go kill himself?" she demanded.

Demons looked at each other. They all stood for a minute thinking about how stubborn Kouga was, but also what had happened the last time he had encountered Kagura alone. Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other and nodded, "Alright boys! We're going to go help Kouga whether he likes it or not!"

The tribe cheered, grabbed their weapons, and all ran out the exit. Kanesa, Ginta, Hakaku and a small pack of wolves ran in the front. It had been a good twenty minutes since Kouga had left. "How in the world are we going to find him?" Kanesa asked.

"Don't worry, the wolves have a good grasp on his scent, they'll find him" Ginta said, pointing to the wolves.

Another fifteen minutes passed before everyone realized that they were close to Kouga and Kagura. The sky had gone from a bright blue to a dark purple and black. The wind had picked up too. There was a foul feeling in the air. The tribe ran over to the edge of a small cliff. Immediately, Kanesa gasped, covering her mouth. She saw Kouga lying on his stomach in front of a woman with black hair and a white kimono. She tapped a small fan on her shoulder. Kanesa saw that Kouga was badly wounded. His right arm was limp and lifeless at his side; it was obviously broken. He had cuts all over his face and body and legs.

The woman walked up to his face, and lifted his head with her foot, forcing him to look up at her. "Well, well Kouga, it appears that you are at my mercy yet again," she smiled.

Kouga tore his head off her foot, "Go to hell, you bitch…"

Kagura frowned; this rude remark earned Kouga another wave from Kagura's fan. Wind blades flew from her fan onto Kouga. These blades hit Kouga everywhere on his body, and one hit him on his face, right across his face, cheek to cheek. This hit sent him flying back about three feet. He landed on his stomach again. Kagura walked up to him, "Kouga, you will never learn, will you?"

Kanesa covered her mouth. She couldn't stand watching Kouga get hurt. She had to do something, but what could she do? She looked around, and saw a bow and arrow a demon was holding, _'Kagome said that I have her powers too. And she shot one of those arrows really fair and it killed a demon with a single blow. Maybe I can do it too'_

She ran over to the demon and grabbed his bow and arrow, "Hey!" he shouted.

"Sorry, but I need this!" she shouted back. She set the arrow up on the bow, and pointed it right at Kagura, "Please hit the mark."

Kagura lifted her fan again above her head, "This is the end of you Kouga… Good Bye…" she smiled.

"Hold it!" Kanesa shouted.

Kagura lowered her fan and looked over at the cliff. Kouga lifted his head slightly and looked at the cliff through his one good eye. Kanesa had the arrow pointed directly at Kagura, "Take this!" she shouted.

She released the arrow, and it flew steadily towards kagura. It hit her shoulder, and it exploded with its purifying light. Kagura's shoulder melted away as her kimono slipped away a bit. She glared over at the cliff, _'Who in the world was that?'_ She grabbed a feather from her hair, threw it into the sky and flew away.

Kanesa dropped the bow and ran down the cliff to Kouga; the rest of the tribe followed behind her. Kouga lifted his head and Kanesa slid down and knelt at his side. "What are you doing here? I… I told you to stay at the den, it wasn't not safe for you here…" he said hoarsely. He tried to lift himself up, but he fell to the ground again.

Kanesa grabbed his hand and kissed it and stroked it, "Please Kouga, don't strain yourself, you're hurt" she whimpered.

"Why did you come here?" Kouga asked.

Kanesa blinked hard, tears forming in her eyes, "I was worried about you. I had to make sure you were all right."

Kouga looked at her, "You came… for me?" Kanesa nodded, smiling a bit.

Koga smiled at her as she stroked his hand. But his pupils rolled up to the back of his head, and he fell to the floor; he had lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Strawberries**

_Naraku's Castle_

The air was dark and foul surrounding the feudal castle. The sky and mist around it was a dark purple and black. No being, human or demon, would dare venture to near it. There was an awful feeling in the air. A large white feather floated around the castle, and landed in front of the main castle. It shrunk to the size of a normal feather and the woman riding it grabbed it and stuck it into her hair. She placed her fan on her left shoulder and out her right hand on her hip. She walked up the steps and into the castle.

She walked into a large empty room. She pulled the straw drapes out of her way and saw a man with large, long hair in a pony tail sitting at the end of the room next to a window. A young girl, with white hair, white skin and a white kimono sat in front of him, holding a mirror. The man was looking into the mirror. The woman how had just entered he room glared at the man and walked to the opposite corner of the room. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She noticed that next to the man was a small wooden doll standing up right by itself with a single strand of hair wrapped around it. Suddenly, the doll twitched and sliced in half, the two pieces fell to the floor. The white girl lowered her mirror away from the man, as he looked over at the woman.

"Well… did you obtain what I desire?" Naraku asked coldly.

"No, I was about to, but I was attacked. That wolf escaped with the jewel shards" Kagura sighed.

Naraku glared at Kagura, "Attacked?"

Kagura un-crossed her arms, "Yes, I got shot with a purifying arrow" she said, rubbing her shoulder. The skin had regenerated itself, but the pigment was a medium brown, much different color from the rest of Kagura's skin.

"A purifying arrow? It couldn't have been Kagome… I just sent a demon puppet to Inuyasha and her, they were no where near you when you fought Kouga" Naraku growled.

"Well that's the thing, it wasn't Kagome; it was someone else"

"Kikyo?"

"No, it was someone new. She looked like Kagome, but it wasn't her, and she was with the wolf too"

The girl in white lifted her mirror, "I know who Kagura speaks of" she said softly.

"Show me, Kanna" Naraku ordered.

Kanna's mirror shined a bright light, and a picture of Kanesa appeared in it. Kagura bent over and looked at the mirror, "That's her! That's the girl that shot the arrow at me!"

"Her name is Kanesa. She is Kagome's older sister. She is a partial reincarnation of Kikyo, so she has her powers. She can sense jewel shards and use purifying arrows" Kanna explained.

Naraku stared at the picture of Kanesa, "Sister you say…? Well, I guess I'll have to think of something special for our new guest…"

He laughed under his breath, and it slowly escalated to a loud laughter, echoing throughout the castle.

_Kouga's Den_

Kouga opened his eye slowly. He could only see through his left eye; the right one was wrapped in bandages. He was in his room; the sun was shining on his face. He lifted his head a bit, and looked down at his body. His torso was completely covered my bandages. There were spots on his chest, abs, and shoulder where blood had seeped through. Both his arms and legs were wrapped in bandages, and his right arm was in a sling, wrapped up in bandages too.

He laid his head back on his wolf pelt pillow. He felt bandages on his head too. Then, he realized the sensation of someone holding his left hand. He looked over and saw Kanesa, wrapped in a little ball, asleep at his side, clutching his hand with both of hers. She was sleeping so peacefully, she looked like a cat curled up in that little ball. Kouga even thought he could hear her purring; he smiled.

Suddenly, the hay shawl was pulled back, and Hakaku walked inside, with a large bowl of water. He looked over at Kouga and stopped walking. He smiled brightly and dropped the bowl. "Kouga! Kouga! Thank the gods you're awake!" the mo-hawked man shouted, running over to Kouga.

"Quiet!" Kouga whispered, as he looked over at Kanesa; she was still asleep.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm just so relieved you're awake!" Hakaku said quietly.

Kouga looked at Kanesa, "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"You've been out cold for about four days. Boy, if it weren't for Kanesa, I'm not sure if you would've made it or not!" Hakaku said.

Kouga looked back at him, "What?"

Hakaku sat down at Kouga's side, "Well, after we got you away from Kagura, we rushed you back here. Kanesa went back to her world to get m-me-medical supplies, I think she called them, and came back and treated you with these medicines I've never seen before. That was the day before yesterday, and she hasn't left your side since!"

Kouga blinked and looked back at Kanesa; she was still sleeping, "Really? She hasn't left?"

Hakaku nodded, "That girl's a saint! Thank the gods for her!" he smiled.

"Leave me" Kouga ordered suddenly.

Hakaku blinked, "What?"

Kouga looked back at him, "Leave me, now. I don't want to be disturbed. I need some rest" he ordered again.

Hakaku looked at him, then at Kanesa, and immediately understood. He stood up and walked out, "I'll inform the rest of the tribe that you're awake."

Kouga watched to make sure Hakaku was gone and looked back at Kanesa. She was still asleep. He smiled at her, and clutched her hand tighter. This woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked over at Kouga. When she saw that he was awake, she shot up right. "Kouga! You're awake!" she shouted, and flung her arms around his neck. She was careful not to hit his injured hand and arm.

Kouga smiled, and squeezed her tightly with his one good arm. Her head rested on his collar. He turned his head towards her head and he sniffed her hair. It smelt like strawberries; he liked it. Her legs were on top of his abs, and she adjusted herself so her legs rested comfortable at Kouga's side. She moved her head and rested it on Kouga's shoulder. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're finally alright" she said quietly.

Kouga stroked her back as she moved closer to him. "It's all thanks to you. Without your help, I might not be here right now."

Kanesa lowered her head again, and closed her eyes. She rested her right hand on Kouga's chest and her left across her waist, holding his hand that was behind her back. He sniffed her hair again, he loved that strawberry scent. Kanesa's tears hit Kouga's chest lightly. He kissed her head and held her hand tighter. "I'm all right, don't you worry anymore" he said quietly.

Kanesa nodded, and closed her eyes. She was so happy to be in Kouga's arms again. She had been so worried about him. And now that he was better, all that pressure was off her shoulders. Kouga closed his eyes too. He rested his cheek on Kanesa's head. They both soon fell asleep, happy to be in each other's arms again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey kids!** I'm so extremely sorry that I haven't updated this story in a super long time! I got a little preoccupied with my other story. But now, I'm solely concentrating on this one until it's got as many chapters as The Princess and I or it's finished. But I'm sorry again for keeping you all waiting for so long! I'll take better care of my readers' feelings, and work on this story! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter VIII: He Returns**

_Three Months Later_

Kanesa stood firm, surrounded by a half dozen demons; wolf demons. She watched them all closely as they circled around her. She clenched her fist and her staff in her other hand, waiting for any of these demons to make the first strike; the first rule of martial arts: always let the attacker make the first move.

Suddenly, one of the demons lunged at her, arms outstretched towards her. She jumped back and swatted the demon on the middle of its back. It howled, as another demon dove towards her. She flipped over it, twirling her staff above her head, and hit the demon in the arm. Two more of the demons came at her, and she twirled herself in circles, hitting each of the demons as they dove for her, until, not too long later, each of them were lying on the ground, doubled-up in pain.

She jumped down from a ledge she jumped to during the fight, and walked across the bodies as they continued to groan. She smiled, holding the staff horizontally behind her back, smiling sweetly.

Kouga grinned at her, resting on a stone throne located just outside his den. His leg was resting over the arm of the chair, and he rested his head on his fist, and his elbow on the opposite throne's arm. He lifted himself up and put his fists on his hips, "I must say, Kanesa, you've been getting stronger and stronger by the day."

She giggled, as he leapt off the ledge where his throne rested, and joined Kanesa at her side. He took the staff from her, and held it out to his side with one hand as he slipped a hand around Kanesa's waist, never taking his eyes off her. A demon jogged up to Kouga, taking the staff out of his hands as he and Kanesa made their way back into the den.

Kanesa had been living with Kouga for the past three months, leaving occasionally to visit her sister whenever she was near, or to visit her mother to let her family know she was all right. She had grown accustomed to the way of life in the feudal era, and to how the wolf demons lived. Now, instead of her jeans and tank tops, she wore traditional female wolf demon garments: a brown fur pelt, similar to Kouga's, furs on her shins to keep her legs warm, a fur shawl covering her shoulders, and female armor for her chest.

They walked into the den, and Kouga left Kanesa's side for a moment to feed the wolves. He grabbed a large slab of deer meet, and threw it into an open area of the den. Before it touched the ground, thirteen wolves immediately attacked it, wrestling and fighting each other for their own share of the food. Kouga walked over to join Kanesa, who was sitting against a wall, with her knees up and together and her arms resting over her stomach. Kouga sat next to her, and fell over, resting her head in her lap. She giggled, stroking his black hair with her delicate fingers.

Ever since Kouga's confrontation with Kagura, and Kanesa's undying care for him, their relationship had grown much stronger. They were much closer, spending every minute they had together.

Kouga smiled up at her, "So… what do you want to do today? I didn't have anything planned, really."

She shrugged, "I dunno, we can just hang out here for the day."

He smiled, "Fine with me" he said as he closed his eyes.

Kanesa continued to stroke his head, as a wolf walked up to her, rubbing against her arm. She smiled at it, scratching behind its ears. She looked at her two wolves, enjoying their company. But suddenly, something caught her attention, and she stopped stroking Kouga's head, and scratching the wolf's ears.

Kouga noticed, and opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Kanesa looked out towards the opening of the den, and smiled. She looked down at Kouga, "I can feel jewel shards, about three of them! She must be nearby!"

Kouga lifted himself up, and walked over to the den's entrance. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He opened them and looked over at Kanesa, "You wanna go visit?" he asked, grinning.

Kanesa nodded her head excitedly as she jogged over to Kouga. He gathered her into his arms and leapt off the cliffs, "Ginta! Hakaku!" he shouted back, "Kanesa and I are going out; and we'll be back later!"

Inuyasha and the others were walking through the forests, after recently leaving Kaede's village. They had journeyed there to gather more provisions for their journey. Inuyasha and Kagome led the team in front, followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Shippo jumped from shoulder to shoulder, until he reached Kagome, "Do you think Kanesa will come to see us again?" he asked her.

She looked at him, "I'm not sure Shippo. Kouga and Kanesa come and go. I have no idea if they're at the den or not. They may still be out looking for Naraku again. They didn't come to see us the last time we were down here."

Shippo nodded, as they continued through the forest. Sango dropped Kirara as she toddled along after her master, occasionally stopping to pounce upon an unsuspecting caterpillar.

After some time of walking, the group decided to take a break, resting at a small pond. Inuyasha climbed up and rested in a tall tree as Sango refilled her water jug and washed her hirikotsu. Kagome rested by the pond and strolled her fingers over the water's surface, but stopped, when a familiar sensation swept through her. She stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where this feeling was coming from. Inuyasha noticed her sudden up-start, and sat up, "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him, "Jewel shards, two of them, coming fast."

"You think it's them?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly. Shippo jumped back onto her shoulder, looking around, shading his brow, "I don't see them anywhere" he announced.

But, faster than Kagome could retort, a small tornado busted out of the forest, zooming towards their party. Sango and Miroku shielded themselves from the debris flying their way, as Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her from the rocks.

The wind quickly died down, and every smiled when they saw Kouga placing Kanesa gently onto the forest floor. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and ran to her sister, "Kanesa!" she shouted with her arms outstretched towards her.

Kanesa hugged her sister tightly and they jumped up and down together, squealing and giggling. Kouga smiled as Kagome released her and she looked up at him, "Kouga! It's good to see you again!" she said, hugging him softly.

He smiled as he released her, "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped towards him, looking stern. Kouga stared right back at him. They glared at each other for a moment, until they both started laughing. Inuyasha stuck out a friendly arm, "What's goin' on, you mangy mutt?" he asked jokingly.

Kouga laughed, and grabbed Inuyasha's forearm firmly, "Not much, dog-face" he joked.

They laughed again. Because Kouga was so infatuated with Kanesa, he had completely shoved his old feelings for Kagome out of his mind. He saw her more as a sister than a mate nowadays. Inuyasha was all too pleased with this. Now that he and Kouga were no longer in competition with each other over Kagome, they saw no reason to fight. But, there was still some hostility between them; they were still after the same prize, Naraku's head. But, oddly enough, ever since Kouga's run-in with Kagura, none of them had seen eye or hide of Naraku. Not even Kagura, or Kanna or any other offspring he may have created had come to attack any of them; not even a single demon puppet. The parties saw this as somewhat of a relief; a break from their normal agenda of fighting Naraku. But they couldn't help but feel uneasy. Naraku had never taken this long of a leave before. They all knew he was planning something, but what was a mystery to them.

Kanesa and Kouga greeted everyone else with hand shakes and hugs (and a small groping from Miroku, which was punched away by Sango's hirikotsu and Kouga's fist).

They spent a while talking with each other about their progress with training, finding any traces of Naraku, and their personal lives. They all hadn't been together for a month, so it was a nice change from the regular way things went. Every once in a while, the subject of the jewel shards would pop up, and Kouga and Inuyasha would turn back to their previous selves. Inuyasha would threaten Kouga to give up the jewel shards in his legs, and Kouga would response with a finger or words. But Kagome and Kanesa's calming words would settle them down every time.

They soon got onto the subject of Naraku's whereabouts. They were all disappointed to learn that the other party had no news of it.

"I haven't smelt his obnoxious odor in about three months" Kouga explained.

"And we haven't been able to pick up any hints of jewel shards anywhere" Kagome said, looking over at her sister, who had agreed.

"The only jewel shards I feel nowadays are in Kouga's legs" Kanesa said, looking down at him, as he rested his head on her shoulder. Inuyasha growled under his breath, but a small pinch from Kagome put an end to his annoyance.

"What do you think he's been up to?" Sango asked, stroking Kirara's head.

"We can only guess for now. But it's obvious that it's going to be bad. He's never taken a break for this long. He's up to something, and I don't think it'll be to our benefit" Miroku explained.

Kanesa thought to herself for a bit; she still wasn't sure who exactly Naraku was. She had never seen him in person, or seen what he was capable of. She had only heard stories from Kouga and her sister of the terrible things he had done. But, from what she heard, she concluded that Naraku wasn't much of a hands-on kind of fighter. Most of the stories she heard were about his offspring: Kagura and Kanna and his newest creation; Hakudoushi. She came to a conclusion that if Kouga, Inuyasha, or any of the party were to face Naraku head-on, he wouldn't be much of a challenge. He seemed to be nothing more than a magician, using smoke and mirrors to confuse his opponents.

"I just wish that he'd show his sorry hide already," Kouga growled, "then I wouldn't have to wait so long to avenge my fallen brethren."

Kanesa rested her head on his and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers. She had heard the story of the slaughter of Kouga's comrades, from many different wolves, in many different versions. But they were all gruesome and horrific.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, we don't have to see him; just a sign. A warning to let us know he's up to something."

Just then, as if an unseen force had granted Inuyasha's wish, a small swarm or Naraku's poisonous insects flew by. Inuyasha and Kouga were the first to take action.

"Saimyoushou!" Miroku shouted as he and Sango stood.

Kagome and Kanesa stood up after everyone else and looked around. "Could Naraku finally have come out of hiding?" Kagome asked.

"We can't waste any time! If the saimyoushou are flying around, it means Naraku wants us to follow!" Inuyasha answered. "It may be a trap, but as long as we know Naraku's back in action, it's the only lead we have!"

He gestured for Kagome to climb onto his back, and she did, as Kouga grabbed Kanesa into his arms. Sango threw Kirara into the air and she transformed into her demon state. Sango and Miroku climbed onto her, as Shippo climbed onto Kagome's back.

"We must hurry! The saimyoushou are already far ahead of us!" Miroku yelled as they all took off.

"Don't worry monk, I've got their scent. We won't be losing them!" Kouga shouted as he leapt to the tree branches above and soared over the forest canopy, Inuyasha next to him.

They followed Kouga and his grasp on the saimyoushou's scent, going deeper and deeper into the forest. The deeper they plunged, the darker and more uncomfortable the atmosphere became.

Finally, they reached the end of the saimyoushou's scent trail; a large feudal castle nestled in the middle of the forest. The air around the party had grown cold and the skies were now a sinister purple and black.

"This is where the scent ends" Kouga said as he placed Kanesa down gently.

Inuyasha and the others stopped behind him. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back and joined her sister at her side. Miroku and Sango hopped off Kirara as she returned to her small state and jumped into Sango's arms. Inuyasha walked to Kouga side at stared at the castle "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Kouga sniffed the air, "Well, there's no force field around the castle, so it should be easy enough to get in. But it seems too easy, especially for Naraku."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga and pointed it at the large wooden doors in front of them. But Kouga pushed it down, "We don't need that much brute force" he smirked.

He leapt backwards about ten yards away from the door. Inuyasha knew what he was doing and pulled Kanesa and Kagome out of the way. Kouga pulled his fist back and charged towards the door. His fist collided with the door and smashed it into pieces. The wood shards flew towards the girls, but Inuyasha swatted them away. After the debris and cleared, all of them stood in the empty doorway. Kanesa stood next to Kouga, wrapping her arm through his. He grasped her hand softly, lacing his fingers through hers. "C'mon, let's go."

They all walked in slowly as they examined their surroundings. It was just like all the other castles Naraku inhabited before. It was completely empty, no sounds, no movement, no nothing. Kanesa hooked herself tighter onto Kouga. She had never felt so nervous in her life. Kagome looked over at her and laced her arm through Kanesa's free one. She smiled at her sister, but still felt uneasy. She had fought many demons while she was with Kouga, but they were always weak little spirits that she or Kouga could take care of easily. The strong demons, Kouga always took care of. Kanesa never really got a chance to take one on by herself. Even though she was nervous, she held herself together. She would love nothing more than to take on a real demon.

"C'mon Narkau! We've done enough waiting! Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted.

Just as he finished shouting, a chuckled echoed throughout the castle's courtyard. Everyone spun around staring at the main castle. A white baboon sat on the steps, laughing. Kanesa stared at it, _'What is that, a baboon?'_

"Ah, Inuyasha and party… it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" the monkey said coolly.

"Where the hell have you been hiding Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled at him, taking a step in front of everyone.

Kanesa blinked hard, _'That…? That's Naraku?_ _He's a monkey!'_

Kouga released Kanesa's hand and stood at Inuyasha's side, "Naraku, we're tired of the games. What have you been up to?" he growled. Kanesa held onto her sister; she had never seen Kouga so mad.

Naraku chuckled again, "I see you're all present; Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome…" he listed, looking at each of them after he called their name. But after he called Kagome, he stared at Kanesa, "Ah… and Kagome's big sister… Kaensa" he said, a sinister smile forming underneath his mask.

Kanesa blinked, "How do you know who I am?" she asked out loud, immediately regretting it as Naraku stood.

"Oh, I know more about you than you think, young lady. You see, I've brought you all here to test you. We've been apart for so long, I want to make sure that your skills haven't deteriorated" he smiled, as a very pale hand emerged out of the baboon pelt. He raised it to his head and snapped his fingers.

The doors slid open slowly behind him as six figures emerged from the darkness. Everyone was silent when their faces came into view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Soldiers of the Undead**

Naraku chuckled again as the figures came into full view. Everyone in the Inuyasha party was speechless when they saw the faces that stared back at them.

"I've brought some of your old friends back to the world of the living to test your abilities once more" Naraku laughed as he backed into the shadows.

Kanesa stared at the fighters standing in front of her. She could only recognize Kagura; there was no way she'd be able to forget that face, that face that had hurt Kouga so badly. The young boy standing next to Kagura seemed to look like someone she knew. She looked around at her party, and saw Sango staring miserably at the boy. She soon realized that _this_ was Kohaku, Sango's little brother that had been possessed by Naraku. She recognized the demon-exterminating uniform he wore; it was just like Sango's. She was surprised to finally see him; he looked nothing like a fighter. He had such a slim, weak figure.

She looked at the other four warriors; she knew none of them. The one standing farthest from Naraku was young woman, no older than Kanesa. She was pale, had short black hair tied in a red ribbon, with a revealing, short cloth covering only her breasts and a short shirk tied by a yellow cloth, a sword tucked into the yellow cloth.

Something that looked like a monster towered next to her. He looked like a large, white salamander. He had small, beady eyes with black markings underneath them, small earrings and a wide snout. Three little hairs poked out of his head with a small black braid in the back. He wore outrageous armor; two blue shoulder covers with points sticking out, bands all over his biceps and forearms, cloth wrapped around his massive torso and black pants.

The man next to him was dressed in a similar to the lizard-man, but appeared human; a very good-looking human at that. He had piercing red eyes, earrings and a self-satisfied grin on his face. A long, black braid flowed behind him reaching his ankles. He tapped a large staff on his shoulder. This staff, however, had an odd blade at the end, with jewels embedded on the handle.

And next to the handsome man, an extremely pale man crouched next to Naraku. Kanesa could barely see his face; his hair covered the most of it. But she could still see his eyes; they were cold and unfeeling. He had a mask on over his mouth and nose, but Kanesa could still hear him breathing. Every breath he took sounded excruciating, as if someone had a tight hold on his windpipe. The sleeves of his loose outfit draped over his arms, and Kanesa saw something flicker on his wrist. It was a metal cuff; chains hanging from his sides. She got a chill down her spine; whoever this person was, there was no way it could be human.

"Who are all these people?" Kanesa whispered to Kagome.

Her sister shook her head; she appeared to be just as scared as Kanesa, "They're…they're all people that we destroyed before. But… Naraku brought them all back!" she stammered, shaking as she clutched tighter onto her older sister. "The girl, on the far right, that's Yura of the Hair. She controls hair with a little comb that can cut through anything. The two standing next to her are the Thunder Brothers. The lizard-looking one is Manten. He can shoot a huge lightning blast out of his mouth. And the other one is Hiten. Even though he may look human, he's the worst of the two. That staff he has, it shoots out powerful lightning. He can also be quite the hot-head; but he has every right to; he's powerful. And the man standing next to Hiten, that's… that's Juromaru…"

Kanesa couldn't hear her sister anymore; they were both shaking uncontrollably that neither of them could muster out a word. Kouga looked behind him and notice how frightened they were. He couldn't stand seeing Kanesa so terrified. "Naraku! How the hell did you bring all of these bastards back!" he growled.

Naraku laughed again, "Ask the sisters back there," he said, pointing a pale finger towards Kanesa and Kagome, "with their abilities, I'm sure they've figured it out."

Inuyasha looked over at them, "What…?"

Kanesa nodded, "Jewel shards… each of them has… two jewel shards in their chests" she whispered.

Inuyasha stared back at the warriors, _'Jewel Shards?'_

Naraku chuckled again, "You seem so surprised, Inuyasha…" He walked across the line of fighters, "I've revived each of these warriors to test each of you…"

Yura giggled, "I'm back to fight the little priestess, Kagome" Yura smiled. Kagome frowned; at least she knew now how to destroy her now.

"I've been revived to fight the monk known as Miroku" Manten snarled as a laugh escaped his lips. Miroku wasn't sure how to react; he had never seen Manten before. He had only heard stories of the infamous Thunder Brothers. But Inuyasha had killed them both before he joined his party.

"To no surprise, I'm here to fight the wolf" Kagura smiled as she tapped her fan on her shoulder. Kanesa released Kagome as she ran to Kouga's side.

"Kouga, you can't fight her! You remember what happened time!" she warned quietly, holding onto his arm.

He looked down at her, and back at Kagura, "Don't worry. I can handle her this time."

"I am here to fight with Sango" Kohaku said flatly. Sango tried her best to hold back her tears.

"And guess what? I'm here to have a re-match with you, half-breed" Hiten said smugly as he glared at Inuyasha. Kagome rushed to his side and grabbed onto his kimono.

Naraku chuckled again, "Well, well… that just leaves Miss Kanesa, and Juromaru…" he said, as he walked back across the line of fighters and stood behind Juromaru.

Kouga's eyes widened as he stared at Juromaru and looked down at Kanesa; but she merely smirked and released Kouga's arm, "Whatever floats your boat, baboon butt." Naraku chuckled at her zeal.

Kouga grabbed her, "Kanesa, no! You have no idea what that freak is capable of! If that mask…"

"Don't worry your little head, wolf" Naraku interrupted, "I'll go easy on the poor girl. Juromaru's mask will not be removed."

Kanesa took Kouga's hands into her own, "Don't worry about me, Kouga. You know full well that I am totally capable of holding my own in battle. You know from experience. I'll be all right."

Kouga stared at her, "Kanesa, that Juromaru guy, he's not a normal demon. I'm not even sure if he's a demon, but I know he's not human. He's dangerous, and I don't want to see you get hurt" he said quietly, so the others couldn't hear.

She simply smiled and placed Kouga's hands at his sides, and kissed the tip of his nose lightly. "I've always wanted the chance to take on a real demon. Usually, you do it, but now it's my turn."

"Yes, wolf, it's no polite to intrude on another's battle" Naraku said.

Kouga turned around to face him, "Hey, I just don't want anything happening to her! If I have to, I'll fight Kagura _and_ Juromaru. Hell, I'll fight Yura for Kagome too, as long as I know they're safe!"

Kagome released Inuyasha and readied an arrow in her bow, "That's a nice gesture Kouga, but I know Yura better than you do. I can handle myself" she said pleasantly.

Kouga looked over at her then back at Kanesa. She looked at him with her hands on her hips, smiling. He knew there was no talking it out of her. Once she had her mind set on something, there was no changing it; exactly how Kouga was. That was one of the many reasons he liked her so much. He smiled and sighed, "All right, just promise me that you'll be careful."

She nodded and kissed his nose again, "I promise."

Hiten rested his lightning staff on his shoulder and rested his other hand on his hip. "Humph, I don't think this is very fair. Juromaru get to pick apart such a fine specimen." Kanesa looked over at him as he smiled, licking his fangs. "What'dya say little miss… would you like me to show you what my _staff_ is capable of?"

Kanesa looked him over, disgusted and amused, "In your dreams, thunder-pants" she giggled.

Kouga looked over at Hiten and smirked as he wrapped a hand around Kanesa's waist. "Not in this lifetime pal, this here's mine."

Hiten was taken aback in shock, _'What? She denied _me!_ No girl's ever turned me down before!'_ But he regained himself and laughed, "I like your enthusiasm girl. It may be this lifetime, or the next, but you will be mine."

Kanesa shook her head and laughed, "Whatever you say. What a creep."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: The Mask**

"Hey, Hiten! You should stop worrying about what you can't have, and be more concerned with what's in front of you!" Inuyasha yelled, as he lunged at Hiten, the Tetsaiga unsheathed. Hiten leapt out of the way of Inuyasha's enormous blade and flew to the roof of the adjacent building. "Wasn't it you that said that no warrior should ever put a woman before a battle?" Inuyasha shouted, as he jumped towards Hiten.

He smircked, "There's conditions! For a woman _that_ fine, I'd gladly give up a battle!" He raised his Thunder Pike and slammed it towards Inuyasha. The Tetsaiga and the pike collided as thunderbolts cracked through the air.

The others' battles had already commenced as well. Miroku was dodging Manten's mouth blasts; tumbling all over the castle's courtyard. Kohaku threw his chained blade towards Sango. Due to his inexperience as a demon exterminator, his aim wasn't as good as Sango's. But she didn't dare use her Hirikotsu on her own brother. Kagome was tangled in Yura's hair, but was able to escape by snagging an arrow from her sack and slicing at the hair. She struggled through the jungle of tresses to find Yura's red comb; the comb that controlled her. Kouga and Kagura had separated themselves the most from the others. She fired waves of wind blades at him. But he dodged them easily thanks to the jewel shards in his legs.

This left Kanesa and Juromaru alone in the same spots where they had been. Naraku had fled to the safety of another location, most likely to watch the fight from the safety of Kanna's mirror. Kanesa stared at Juromaru; she didn't see what the bid deal was, he seemed so fragile. For the first time, Juromaru lifted his head and looked directly at Kanesa. She separated her legs and held her staff firmly in front of her. He raised himself from his knees to crouching, staring at Kanesa and breathing deeply.

In a flash, he had disappeared. Kanesa looked frantically around and heard the jingle of his chains behind her. She turned quickly, just in time to block a lethal blow from his hand. She was knocked back a bit and regained herself. She stared at him,_ 'This guy is fast, really fast. Maybe even Kouga's speed. I guess this is what the others were so worried about. But I'm not worried. It's nothing I can't handle.'_

She charged towards Juromaru and swung her staff at him. He zoomed out of the way. But she planted her staff into the ground, spun around in the air, twirling on the staff, and kicked. Juromaru was behind her, ready to attack, but was surprised by her sudden attack. Her kick landed right against his shoulder. He flew around the ground and grinded against the dirt, colliding into a building, destroying it.

Kanesa walked to the building, looking over the rubble. There was too much smoke to be able to see, but she could hear Juromaru's chains jingling in the dust and debris. After everything cleared, she saw him crouched over, breathing hard, staring coldly at her. She was surprised he was able to stand after such an attack. But before she could think about it, Juromaru was in front of her, lashing his claws at her. They stammered backwards at Kanesa evaded each of his lashes.

Kagura waved her fan again towards Kouga. He leapt and rolled out of the way, but some of the blades still made contact. Kouga was sporting cuts all over his arms and torso. Pieces of his armor had also but sliced off, his left peck and upper abs were exposed. But this second wave from Kagura's fan sliced away the remaining armor. Kouga was surprised, these wind blades seemed stronger, and more numerous than any of her previous assaults. But he kept himself together, and continued to dodge, getting closer and closer to her with every avoidance.

She smiled as she watched Kouga dance, but glanced over at Kanesa and Juromaru. _'All right, he's in position.'_ She leapt back, and with a large and powerful wave of her fan, thousands of wind blades flew out. Kouga had no trouble dodging these blades; only a handful of them came close enough to do harm.

He laughed, "What's the matter Kagura; the wind not on your side today? None of those blades came even close to hitting me!"

But Kagura simply giggled, "Always thinking of yourself, aren't you wolf?" she smiled as she closed her fan and rested it on her shoulder.

Kouga's eyes widened and he whirled around to see where Kagura's wind blades had gone. They were headed straight for Kanesa and Juromaru. "Kanesa! Get out of the way!" he yelled.

But she didn't need a warning; she had seen the blades coming. He flipped onto a nearby rooftop right before the blades made contact. But Juromaru didn't move. He looked over his shoulder and watched as each of the blades hit him head on. Kanesa gasped as she watched scraps of Juromaru's kimono fly out of the cloud of debris.

After the blades disappeared, she leapt to the floor and stared at the cloud. _'No one could have ever survived that!' _She took a step closer to the cloud as it died down. But she was speechless when she saw a figure crouching. She took a step backwards when she saw Juromaru lifting himself up, the chains on his wrists fell off. He lifted his head with his hair still in his face. But there was something missing; Kanesa saw it. Juromaru's mask was gone.

He stared at her, breathing as hard as ever. But now, his mouth sparkled and a grey sludge dripped out. She quivered at the sight of him. That sludge made her even more uneasy, _'What is that stuff?'_

Juromaru wobbled to his feet and walked slowly towards Kanesa, the grey sludge still oozing out of his mouth. Kanesa took a step back, holding her staff in front of her. She had an entire new sensation running through her body. It wasn't exactly fear, but it was close to it. She had been nervous when she first saw Juromaru, but now, something new filled her inside. She was uneasy.

"Kanesa! Get away from him, now hurry!" Kouga shouted as he rushed towards her.

Kagura raised her fan, "Her battle is not your own, wolf! Yours is with me!" And with a wave of her fan, a tornado flew out, and engulfed Kouga. He was trapped inside the twister. He tried to shout to Kanesa, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the wind around him. He stared at Kanesa; she had no idea what she was getting into.

Despite her fear, Kanesa kept herself together. "So what? His masks off, it makes no difference. He's still the same guy."

She spun her staff around her and lunged towards him. But when she was about fifteen feet away from him, a sharp pain hit her arm. She stopped, dropped her staff and grabbed her arm. She fell onto her knee and looked at her hand; it was covered with blood. She looked over at her arm and saw a deep gash running across her arm. She stared wide-eyed back at Juromaru, he was still standing in front of her. He hadn't moved at all. _'What happened? Did he do that?'_

Everyone else's battles were ending. Miroku had thrown sutra spells at Manten, making it useless to use his mouth blasts against the monk. He threw his staff into Manten's chest and tore the jewel shards out. Manten screeched as he disintegrated. But before Miroku could retrieve the jewel shards, a saimyoushou flew up and grabbed it. Miroku cursed under his breath and looked over his shoulder and saw Juromaru. He saw the grey sludge dripping from his mouth, "Oh no! Kanesa's in danger!"

Sango was still blocking Kohaku's blows. As she did so, she too witnesses the removal of Juromaru's mask. "Kanesa won't survive an assault from Juromaru without his mask!" She raised her boomerang and and hit Kohaku. He flew back, colliding with the building behind him. Sango looked back at him one last time and ran to Miroku. He too had stumbled to the ground and Sango helped him up.

"Juromaru's mask is off, Miroku" she said.

He nodded, "Yes, we have to help her."

Kagome had freed herself from Yura's hair and found her comb. She had retrieved her arrows and struck Yura's comb. With a blood-curdling scream, Yura disintegrated leaving only her clothes and sword behind. With Yura gone, Kagome ran to help Inuyasha, who was trapped by a barrage of Hiten's thunderbolts. She fired two arrows at Hiten's fire wheelsm immobilizing him. Inuyasha took the opportunity of his sudden surprise to swing his Tetsaiga at Hiten's chest. The jewel shards flew out from him.

"No! My jewel shards!" he shouted as his flesh melted away, leaving only bones behind.

Kagome joined Inuyasha at his side as he stumbled to the ground, planting the Tetsaiga at his side to keep his balance. He had cuts and gashes all over him from Hiten's thunderbolts. She helped him up at he put Tetsaiga back in its sheath. She looked over and saw Kanesa on the ground, clutching her arm. She turned her attention to Juromaru and saw the grey sludge trickle down his chin.

"Inuyasha, Juromaru's mask is gone!" she gasped.

"Yeah, and Kanesa doesn't know what that means. She's in deep trouble. We gotta help her!"

Miroku and Sango had joined them and went together to try to help Kanesa. They hadn't noticed that Kouga was trapped in Kagura's twister. She smiled and she raised her fan again and flew another tornado at the group. "Nice try, but this is the girl's fight. You are not to get involved."

Kouga stared back at Kanesa. She had brought herself to her feet. She grabbed her staff and stared at Juromaru. "How… how did you do that?"

But instead of Juromau speaking, another more sinister voice greeted her. "That wasn't Juromaru. That was me."

Kanesa looked around, and saw a small figure resting by Juromaru. She was disgusted when she saw the figure come into view. It had a small ghost-like body, blades in place of his hands and Juromaru's head.

"What the hell _are_ you?" she asked, "Where did you come from?"

The small creature snickered, "I am Kageromaru. I have been living inside of Juromaru's stomach. That retched mask kept me from escaping."

"In… inside Juromaru's stomach…?" Kanesa asked.

Kageromaru nodded, "Yes, and I shall enjoy devouring your innards as well, my dear."

Kanesa frowned as she grasped her staff with both hands. She ran slowly towards Juromaru. But as quickly as he had appeared, Kageromaru was gone. He reappeared at Kanesa's side and slashed her all over her body.

Kageromaru flew back to Juromaru's side and Kanesa again, fell to the ground, on both knees this time. She dropped her staff and clutched herself. She was covered in cuts and gashes.

Kageromaru laughed, "Your blood is delicious my dear."

Kanesa breathed harder. _'He so fast. I…I can't keep up with him.' _

"I grow tired of this. I think I will just devour you now" Kageromaru said and he again disappeared.

Kanesa stood lightly clutching her staff. She whirled around as she heard Kageromaru's laughter all around her. Kouga watched in horror as he continued to cut her. She couldn't keep up with him. But Kouga saw every one of his movements. Being just as fast, he could see Kageromaru's movements. The winds grew stronger around him; he had to shield his eyes from the debris being kicked up at him. He had lost track of Kageromaru, but he could still smell him over the wind. He stared at Kanesa, and noticed a small figure in the trees behind her.

"Kanesa, watch out! Behind you!" he shouted.

But his shouting was futile. Kageromaru flew towards Kanesa with his blades stretched in front of him.

Blood spurted out of Kanesa as Kageromaru crashed through her armor and through her stomach. She coughed up blood as she fell to the ground. Kouga stared helplessly as her body lied motionless. A puddle of blood formed underneath her. Kageromaru crawled next to Juromaru, "She is no more."

Kouga's hands twitched and he stared motionless at her. His eyes were wide open as his hair flew in front of his face. "No… she can't be gone…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: Wolf's Fury**

Kageromaru laughed and licked his blades as he stared at Kanesa's lifeless body. "She was quite a sport" he snickered.

Inuyasha and the others stared helplessly at Kanesa, ashamed of themselves, for not doing anything. Sango's eyes grew red and wet as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Miroku wrapped his arm over her shoulders. His eyes were closed as he bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears. Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of them. Inuyasha's mouth was agape and his eyes wide open, devastated. Kagome, on the other hand, was speechless. Her eyes were opened as wide as they could go, but her mouth remained shut. She was too devastated to say anything. Her sister was dead. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha held onto Kagome. He knew all too well what she was going through; the only difference was that she had lost someone that was far closer to her than he was with Kikyo.

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, and turned around and saw a dark aura surrounding a large castle some distance away from her. _'Something is going on in that old castle.'_ Her soul catchers floated around her, as if gesturing to her to go to the castle. "I do feel an odd feeling coming from that castle. Maybe we _should_ investigate."

The only noise coming from the castle was the sound of Kagura's tornados. She held her fan above her head, smirking at Kageromaru's work. But she heard a small sound coming from within Kouga's twister. She peered inside and saw him standing limp, staring wide-eyed at Kanesa. She smiled, "Such a shame, isn't it, wolf? You really cared for her, didn't you?" she taunted.

Kouga closed his eyes and lowered his head. He was moaning loudly, almost as if he were in pain. He grabbed his head as his fingers twitched. "No… no… no…" he repeated over and over. Kagura was confused; she'd expected him to just fall to his knees crying. But soon, Kouga's repeating 'No's' went from a helpless whimper, to a furious howl, he began to growl. Kagura stared into her twister as she saw Kouga's body begin to pulse. His hair whipped in his face and she could see his fangs growing longer. The sharp nails on his fingers grew into enormous claws.

Kouga lifted his head sharply, but he wasn't crying anymore; Kouga was furious. Kagura took a step back from her twister, but kept her fan up, keeping the tornado stable. He glared at her over his shoulder. Kagura gasped; Kouga's eyes had gone from a soft blue to a terrible blood-shot, his pupils small. The whites of his eyes were now blood-red. He growled at her as he began to spin in the opposite direction to the tornado around him. His tornado generating from his jewel shards soon out grew the tornado imprisoning him, and it eventually it burst. Kagura was taken aback by this sudden outburst of power, that she lost control of her other tornado imprisoning Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha looked around as their tornado disappeared and saw Kouga leaping from the ground.

Kagura was running backwards as Kouga came nearer. She lifted her hand to retrieve a feather from her hair, but she wasn't quick enough. Kouga pulled his fist back and struck her in her cheek. The force of his punch sent Kagura flying backwards and she collided with the building behind her. Kouga stood, breathing viciously with his fist hanging in front of him.

Inuyasha and Miroku had seen the entire thing and looked at each other. "What's happened to Kouga?" Miroku asked as he continued to hold Sango.

Inuyasha blinked and looked back at Kouga, still holding Kagome, "I don't know. But his speed was… unbelievable, even with the jewel shards in his legs. I've never seen him like this."

"You know what this reminds me of, though? Back when you were caught with the blood of Kouga's comrades. He thought you had killed them. He was furious, remember?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I remember. But this seems different. You're right, Kouga was mad back then, but now, he seems even more furious. Look at his eyes, they're red, almost like…" he stopped, horrified at what he thought.

"Almost like… a demon…"

Kouga glared over his shoulder and Juromaru and Kageromaru. The snarled as he dashed towards them. Juromaru and Kageromaru leapt out the way of a close collision with his claws. Kageromaru snickered, "We've tried this before, wolf. You may have been able to keep up with my movements before. There is no way you will be able to now."

Kouga growled at him as he leapt towards him, his hand outstretched. Kageromaru smirked again as he moved to fly away again, but something had stopped him. He looked down and saw Kouga's claws wrapped tightly around his small body. Kageromaru's eyes widened, "How… how were you able to catch me?" he screamed.

A sinister smile formed on Kouga's mouth, "Not even you can keep up with the true speed of the wolf demon tribe."

Kouga turned towards Juromaru and leapt towards him. But before Juromaru could make another move, Kouga was behind him. For the first time, Kouga saw emotion in Juromaru's face; the look of pure terror. With his free hand, Kouga drove his claws though Juromaru's back and into his torso. A piercing scream echoed through the castle as Kouga pulled his hand out, grasping the two jewel shards. Juromaru shrieked again as his flesh melted away. Kageromaru's eyes widened, "NO! Without Juromaru, I'm nothing!"

Kouga looked back at Kageromaru, tightening his grip on his small body. Kageromaru screamed as his flesh, too, melted away. Kouga released his grip as Kageromaru's bones fell to the ground, turned to dust, and flew away. The saimyosho didn't dare go near Kouga to retrieve their jewel shards.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at Kouga, shocked. Sango and Kagome had too raised their heads to see the commotion and had witnessed Kouga's furious speed. Kagome stared at him, _'How did he do that?'_

Kouga lowered his head, breathing more calmly. His hand dripped with Juromaru's blood as his walked slowly to Kanesa's body. The castle around them was slowly starting to disappear, as night fell upon them. Both Kagura and Kohaku were gone. While Kouga had torn apart Juromaru, she grabbed Kohaku and fled the scene to join Naraku.

Kouga stopped at Kanesa's side. He knelt down at her side with his head still lowered. His shoulders went up as he began to sob again. He gently rolled Kanesa to lie on her back. Her eyes were half-way open and her mouth was opened slightly. A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of her lips. "I couldn't save you…" he sobbed silently. He lifted his head and stared at her. His eyes had gone back to normal, but now, they were big and blue, with tears welling up inside of them. "I couldn't save you…" he said again, louder. Her stared at Kanesa's eyes, that soft brown and been completely drained; they were now a bleak grey. He couldn't stand to look at them. He shut her eyes and her mouth softly and rubbed the blood off of her face. A tear rolled down the side of his face as he shut his eyes. He shouted as he fell upon Kanesa's body. "Kanesa… please… forgive me…!" he sobbed, "I wasn't good enough! I'm sorry!" he shouted in Kanesa's collar.

Kagome released herself from Inuyasha and walked over to Kouga. She was still crying but didn't dare go nearer to her sister than Kouga was. Inuyasha ran to her side again and wrapped his arms around her. She shut her eyes tightly again as she continued to cry. Miroku and Sango had joined them, staring at Kanesa. Inuyasha watched Kouga; he had never seen him so upset. But he knew what he was going through. Inuyasha had lost a person he had loved. He wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, especially Kouga.

Kouga lifted himself off of Kanesa and held her face in his hand. He stared at her, "I'm so sorry Kanesa" he apologized again. With his bloodied hand, he placed the two jewel shards into her palm, and closed her hand. He laid himself back down on Kanesa again, his cheek resting on hers. "I'm so sorry Kanesa. I couldn't save you. I never even got to tell you while you were alive. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He lifted his head and kissed her cheek.

"I loved you."

Inuyasha watched as Kouga continued to cry. He couldn't bear to see him like this. Then he looked down at Kagome. She hadn't stopped crying, even for a minute. She was still buried in his chest, clutching his fire-rat kimono. He closed his eyes as he embraced her tighter. But suddenly, he smelt a familiar scent. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a white glow approaching them. His eyes widened when he saw who came into view.

Kikyo walked slowly towards them with her soul catchers dancing around her. Kagome lifted her head slightly from Inuyasha's chest to see her. Miroku and Sango too watched her. She walked right past Inuyasha and Kagome and stood behind Kouga. Inuyasha watched her, but didn't dare let go of Kagome. She was in a very fragile state, and he didn't want to make her feel worse.

Kikyo rested a hand on Kouga's back. He lifted himself up and look at her over his shoulder, "Who are you?"

Kikyo knelt down beside him and placed her hand on Kanesa's face, "This young girl. She has a similar feeling I get from Kagome. She is a similar reincarnation of me, isn't she?"

Kouga nodded, "Yes, she can use purifying arrows and sense the jewel shards. She's you."

"She's lovely."

Kouga nodded.

A soul catcher flew by and dropped a bright orb into Kikyo's hands. She looked at it, and then back at Kanesa. Kagome stared at the orb, then at Kikyo, "Is that…?"

Inuyasha gazed at the orb, "Kanesa's soul…"

Kouga stared at Kikyo, holding Kanesa's spirit. She held it gently, "This girl certainly was my reincarnation. Her spirit is very strong. If I absorbed this soul, it would certainly last me quite a while."

Kouga's eyes widened, but before he could say something, another voice spoke out before him.

"Kikyo, please!" Kagome shouted, releasing herself again from Inuyasha. "Kikyo, please, I can't live without my sister! She's everything I have! If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do… please Kikyo… spare her…"

Kikyo looked over at Kagome and closed her eyes. She grasped the orb gently again and placed it over Kanesa's chest. It rested there for a minute, but then sunk into Kanesa's chest. Kikyo stood and walked began to walk away. Kouga looked at Kanesa then back at Kikyo, "What did you do?" he shouted to her.

But suddenly, a bright light shined from Kanesa. It faded softly and Kanesa remained motionless for a minute. But suddenly, a small cough escaped her lips and her eyes closed tightly and flickered open. Kouga stared in disbelief as she slow lifted herself up. She looked around at everyone around her and down at her stomach. There was still a hole in her armor, but her skin had returned to normal. There was no trace of Kageromaru's fatal blow. It was as if she had never been injured at all.

"Welcome back to the World of the Living, Kanesa" Kikyo said, looking behind her with her soul catchers still dancing around her.

Kanesa felt her stomach and looked back at Kikyo, but when she did, she had disappeared. She looked back at Kouga, whose eyes were still wide. She stared at him, "Kouga…?"

Kouga smiled as Kanesa wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He embraced her tightly as he lifted her up. "Kanesa, thank the gods. You're alive!"

Kanesa held onto Kouga as he kissed her cheek again. She smiled as he placed her down. She still held onto him as she raised herself to his ear, "I heard you" she whispered.

Kouga's eyes opened, "You did?" he asked, blushing.

Kanesa pushed herself away from him but still kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "Yes, it was the only voice I heard. And I feel the same way. Kouga, I love you."

Kouga smiled and pressed his lips firmly against Kanesa's. Kouga had never been so relieved in his life. He was back with his mate.


End file.
